


October Drabbles

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00fftober, Chilltober, College, Cooking, Donkeyskin Retelling, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Ficlet Collection, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, M/M, Painter Huang Ren Jun, Pumpkins, Spring, Stargazing, Teacher Jeno, Witch Huang Ren Jun, Witch Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Witches, Writer Mark Lee, kind of, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: All my works for 00fftober and Chilltober





	1. Flower fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun loves to paint flowers, Jaemin is a walking flower field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 : Spring - Fire

Of all the things he’d painted, flowers had always been Renjun’s favorites.

Flowers allowed him to go wild, to let his creativity flow, to use all the colors he could find and loved in one single painting. He just loved it. And now that spring was here he was determined to make the most out of it. He’d dragged his easel, canvas and painting supplies to a field he’d discovered a few weeks prior, fully intending on spending the whole day there.

The  weather was nice, warm enough for him to forgo wearing a sweater, but not too hot either, the sun shining and casting a warm glow on the scenery. He loved those kind of days, lit with golden hues and filled with a soft breeze and the bright chirps of the birds flying above the boy's head.

He was almost there now, finally reaching the spot he'd found a few days prior. He could feel the excitement flowing through him, his nerves thrumming in anticipation. He hummed softly under his breath, already thinking about what paints he'd mix to get the perfect colors.

He walked only two more minutes, but froze as soon as he got there, almost dropping his canvas in the process. Lying down in the spot he had chosen was a boy, with blonde hair and arms covered in tattoos, smoking like he wasn’t surrounded by very flammable flowers. 

Renjun sighed, already growing frustrated. This guy wasn’t supposed to be there, he was disturbing his peace. He turned his head at the sound, now facing Renjun, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, the corner of his lips slowly tugging up into a smirk. 

\- _Well hello there_, he said, voice teasing. _What brings you here?_

\- _Painting_, Renjun answered, pointing at the stuff he’d placed on the ground.

\- _Oh_, the stranger said, eyes widening in realization._ I’m in your spot, aren’t I? _

\- _Kind of, yeah_, he admitted shyly, scratching his ear.

\- _I’ll move then_, he offered with a genuine smile. 

\- _Thanks._

The boy got up and moved a bit, allowing Renjun to set his easel and canvas down, dropping his bag at his feet and slowly taking out his paints and brushes. He could feel him, hovering behind him, watching him move. It made him a bit nervous, but he tried not to let it show as he sat down on the grass to mix. It took him a while, but the boy was still here as he got up again, grabbing a brush and slowly bringing it to the canvas. 

\- _Do you mind if I smoke? _

\- _Not really, but you probably shouldn’t smoke here. Flowers are flammable, and I’d like to get back not burned_, Renjun said with a laugh.

\- _That’s a good point. _

They both stayed silent for a while after that, minutes slowly trickling by. He didn’t really mind the company or having someone watch him, but he was curious as to why this guy was standing there watching someone he’d never met paint. He’d had people stay with him as he worked before, but it was usually his friends, or fellow artists, people who were interested in what he was doing, not just random strangers. 

-_ Are you interested in art?_ He asked softly.

-_ Not your kind,_ was the answer. It wasn’t what he was expecting.

-_ What kind then?_

\- _I like tattoos, but I’m not sure it counts as art in your books._

\- _It does_, he answered with a smile, turning to look at his companion. 

He hadn’t really looked at him before. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, letting his arms on display. They were both covered in tattoos, a kind he’d never seen before. The boy’s skin looked like a herbarium: reproductions of realistic flowers covering every inch of skin - greens, yellows, purples, and pinks blending together to form their own little flower field. Renjun tore his eyes away from the boy’s arms, looking up to see him smile, sweet and small, his cheeks bunching up a little. 

\- _I’m Jaemin_, he said.

\- _Renjun. Your tattoos are really pretty. _

\- _Thank you. I think your painting will be too_, he shot back softly. 

Renjun smiled at him and nodded when Jaemin asked if he could sit next to him. Then, he got back to his painting, listening to the other talking softly about flowers and colors and tattoos. And he thought that maybe, his peace wasn’t actually disturbed that much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so I'm back with a new project, I'll be writing one fic/drabble every day this month using both the 00fftober and Chilltober prompt lists, I hope you'll enjoy !!!
> 
> So here's my first work of the month, I tried to make it pretty and a bit poetic, I hope it worked, thanks for reading uwu
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


	2. Made for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they're not actual princes, but Mark is sure of one thing: Jeno is his Happily Ever After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Fairy Tale/Calm

Sundays were the couple’s favorite days, they’d always been. Ever since they’d met at the beginning of college it had been their tradition: Sundays were made for spending time together, just the two of them. The tradition had kept on once they got together in second year, and when they’d moved in two years after that. Seven years later, five into their relationship, they still made sure that, no matter how busy they were during the week, they’d keep their Sundays free to do nothing but spend the whole day snuggling on the couch. 

Which was exactly what they were doing at the moment. Mark was sitting, propped against a cushion, with Jeno slumped against him, head buried on his shoulder. The older was typing on his laptop, working on his latest book, a fairy tale about two princes saving the dragons of their kingdom. It was a project he loved dearly, that he’d waited for years to write. He’d started writing children books for a living a bit before the end of college, and he had a few out already, but finding a publisher that was okay with publishing queer children’s books. But he had one now, and his plot had been approved, they’d found a great artist he got along with, and now he just had to write it.

Jeno, as always, was his main support. He’d always been there for Mark in many ways. To bring him coffee during his sleepless nights, celebrate his first official contract, help him choose a character’s name, or to make sure what he wrote was suited for children, that it would be interesting for them. He’d even gone into Jeno’s class to observe a few times, and his boyfriend had always been his way to learn about kids and their minds.

A kindergarten teacher and a kid author. He liked to believe it was meant to be. It had always felt like it with Jeno anyways. Especially in those kinds of moments, with Jeno’s head on his lap, the younger reading a book and humming softly as he worked. They could spend hours like this, not talking, just existing in the same space and enjoying each other’s warmth.

\- _Jen?_ Mark asked softly, after two more hours of silence. He got a quiet hum in response and kept going. _Could you read over what I wrote? I’m not sure how I feel about it._

\- _Yeah of course. Read it to me?_ He asked, looking up at him through his lashes.

\- _Okay._

He scrolled back to the beginning of what he’d gotten out that day, starting to read out loud, voice soft as he carded his fingers through Jeno’s hair. He knew he had his full attention, could feel Jeno’s gaze trained on him, only leaving his face when he closed his eyes to focus more on the story or to hum quietly at Mark’s tugs on his hair.

They kept quiet for a while at the end, the older boy knowing his boyfriend needed a bit to organize his thoughts into a coherent review. He could pinpoint the exact moment he’d start talking, his eyes going a bit wider, shifting so he was looking right at him. And from then, there was no stopping him until he was done. Two of the things Jeno was the best at were his job, and pushing Mark to be the best he could be, writing-wise and in general. He pointed out a few of the weaker parts of the story, suggesting ways to change it and make it better, then made a long list of what he’d liked about it, what was interesting and good, repeating himself so Mark could write his comments down.

\- _You’re really the best boyfriend and first reader the universe ever made_, he said, loving the way Jeno blushed, eyes round and sparkling from the praise.

-_ You make it easy, you’re the best writer and the best boyfriend there ever was,_ he retorted with a smile. _It was really good. I can’t wait to boost your sales when the parents come asking me about that new book their kids keep talking about,_ he added, laughing.

-_ What would I do without you?_ Mark teased, inching closer, their lips almost touching.

\- _You’d be lost_, the younger answered, like it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world._ That prince, the one who saves the baby dragon_, he added between kisses._ Who’s he based on? _

\- _You of course_, the writer answered, before getting pulled into a kiss.

He could feel Jeno smile into it, but he didn’t care, he only brought him closer, kissing back with fondness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day twooo !! 
> 
> It was my first time writing markno, and I had so much fun, they're the softest boys... Big thanks to Vic, who helped me figure out a lot of stuff and gave me ideas, ily !! And thanks to the two very nice people who read it before and made sure it made sense !!
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


	3. Don't trust witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck just really wants to help, but Renjun is too entertained to do anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : Blessing&Curse - Tea

There was a saying Donghyuck hated : ‘’You can’t trust witches, they’ll trick you.’’ It was the the dumbest thing he’d ever heard, and totally wrong too. The only witch you couldn’t trust was Renjun, and that had nothing to do with him not being human. He was just an annoying pain in Donghyuck’s ass.

They’d been friends, best friends even, for longer than they both could remember, had known each other for actual centuries. They’d even lived together for a big part of that time, but they still constantly got on each other’s nerves. They were too similar - one of the reason why they were so close, but it also meant that sometimes they spent hours at each other’s throats, using sass and snarky comments to piss each other off. But it didn’t stop them from being each other’s person, as Hyuck had said on multiple occasions.

He loved Renjun more than anyone in any worlds or times, but sometimes he really wished the slightly older boy would just… cease to exist just for a little while. Not in a mean way or anything, more because he sometimes just wished he could be his dumb self without Renjun’s comments. He knew most of the time it was him being bitter at being called-out by his best friend, but he would never admit it.

This was one of those moments. They were both sitting in the main room of their little house, Renjun sitting in the little sofa they’d pushed under one of the big windows, sipping on a cup of tea as he read and watched what Hyuck was doing. The younger was sitting cross-legged on the ground with his favorite cauldron, stirring slowly what was brewing inside of it.

\- _I don’t even know why you’re doing this._

_\- I’m doing this because Jeno asked me if I had anything to help him get rid of that creepy dude who keeps on asking him out. And I do, I have my magic. So I’m being a good friend and helping him out. _

\- _Yeah right._

\- _Just- Just let me concentrate ok, you don't see me pestering you when you do stuff for Jaemin._

\- _He's my boyfriend though_, Renjun retorted, almost bored.

\- _And Jeno's my friend. Leave me alone_, Donghyuck grumbled.

They'd met Jaemin and Jeno when they'd started at a new college, and had become friends very quickly. Three years later Renjun and Jaemin were dating, and Donghyuck was "hopelessly pining" for Jeno.

The later was currently dealing with a very persistent admirer, which was why Donghyuck was working. The guy had confessed to their friend in February, for Valentine's Day, sure he'd get a date. He hadn't taken the rejection very well, and, five months later, was still convinced Jeno was testing how dedicated he was before finally going out with it.

The boy had been nice, too nice for his own good, putting up with it and nicely rejecting the guy, with an apologetic smile on his face every single time, but he was starting to be tired of the whole ordeal and of his insistance. He'd asked Donghyuck if he had any witchy option to get rid of him without causing a scene, and the witch had promised he'd find something, a nice curse or a repellent potion, anything that could help.

He’d spent the whole day bent over his books and his grimoire, looking for spells, to no avail. This was his last resort, the last card he had, and he was getting a bit desperate. He was a centuries-old witch, one single guy shouldn’t be that much of a struggle for him, yet here he was, and his snarky best friends wasn’t of any help. 

\- _You know, the easiest way to get rid of the stalker is for Jeno to get a boyfriend. _

\- _He doesn’t have one though_, he answered drily. He wasn’t that fond of the idea.

\- _You could just confess, that way you’d be allowed to tell him to fuck off_, Renjun said with a smirk, giggling and the surprise on the youngest’s face.

\- _I should look for a way to finally get you to shut the fuck up_, Donghyuck answered without looking up from his cauldron. 

It took about three more minutes before the mixture he’d been working on so carefully exploded in his face, painting his robes a weird shade of purple. He pouted, both sad and disappointed about yet another failure on his quest to help his friend. 

Renjun sighed, got up slowly and helped him clean up, before making him sit on the sofa. He draped a blanket over his lap and getting him some tea. Donghyuck let him, quiet and defeated, slumping against him as soon as his best friend sat down besides him. 

_\- It’s okay bub, you know magic is tricky when it’s directed at someone. You did your best and I’m sure Jeno will be grateful that you tried so hard_, he said reassuringly, carding his fingers through the purple locks of Hyuck’s hair. 

-_ I really wanted to help_, he sighed.

-_ I know, and you tried so hard, Jeno’s lucky to have you. _

\- _Maybe I should take your advice_, Donghyuck joked half-heartedly.

-_ I really think you should, you know._

\- _Yeah? _

\- _Yeah_.

-_ Maybe I will then_, he mumbled, pressing closer into Renjun’s touch.

\- _You don’t have to rush anything, take all the time you need._

\- _I know. Thanks Junnie._

-_ You’re welcome,_ he hummed, pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one I'm really proud of and excited about, it's unbetaed but it's literally 11:58pm right now so I'm rushed. I love my witchy boys a lot, I hope you did too!! 
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


	4. Look up to the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Chenle are Renjun's cheering up team, they're really good at their job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Constellation - Cookies

\- _We have a situation_, Chenle exclaimed as he barged into Jaemin’s dorm room, grocery bags in hands.

-_ How did you get in?_ the older asked from the kitchen.

\- _Renjun gave me the key, I said I needed to borrow something from him._

\- _I could’ve opened you know._

\- _I know but he said you probably wouldn’t be here so I just took it_, he explained as he came to sit down on one of the two barstools, dropping his bags on the little counter that separated the tiny kitchen from the rest of the room.

\- _Fine. What’s the situation?_ Jaemin asked with a sigh, eyes still trained on the eggs he was cracking.

\- _What are you making?_

\- _Cookies for Renjun. Answer my question._

\- _I’m here because of him too actually. He told me he was having a shit day, I thought we could do something to cheer him up,_ the youngest said with a little frown.

-_ Yeah he told me too. Hence the cookies,_ Jaemin laughed. _That’s nice of you, what’s your idea?_

\- _I thought we could maybe take him stargazing or something? He loves it and it usually calms him down, I think he’d enjoy it?_ He suggested, and Jaemin hummed.

\- _We could set up some pillows and blankets on the roof. Maybe take the fairy lights you gave me for Christmas up there too, and the cookies._

-_ I like that yeah. Can I decorate the cookies? _Chenle asked, visibly excited by the idea.

\- _Yeah sure, but you’ll have to make the icing while I finish those._

\- _Deal._

They got to work right away, forming an efficient team as Jaemin baked and Chenle decorated. The kitchen was small and they were a bit cramped, but they’d put nice background music on, and the cookies smelled great, and they eventually forgot that it was a bit complicated to move around.

As soon as the first batch of cookies were out of the oven the youngest started icing them, precisely drawing a small constellation on each cookie, using one of Renjun’s astronomy book as a reference just to make sure he wouldn’t get them wrong. He tried his best to make them as precise and pretty as he could, wanting his best friend to be happy upon seeing it.

Drawing took a while, but Jaemin joined him after putting the last batch in, joining in the decorating process, hands not as steady but still doing his best. It took them one more hour to ice all of the remaining cookies, both of them making a mess out of the icing, their hands and the counter effectively covered in it, but at least they’d done it, and they were proud of the end result.

They set them aside to cool off and decided to tackle setting up the stargazing spot right away, so they wouldn’t end up rushing as Renjun came back from his last class. They grabbed as many blankets as they found and climbed up the stairs to the roof, praying to every god they knew that nobody would see them and ask what they were doing. Jaemin went back down to grab some pillows as Chenle worked on spreading the blankets on the ground and making it as comfortable for the three of them. Once everything was set up, they added the lights Jaemin had talked about and a few of Renjun’s favorite candles, to tie everything together and provide at least a bit of light when they’d be up there later.

\- _He’s on his way_, Jaemin said suddenly, phone lit up in his hand.

\- _Okay, I’ll stay here while you go down to meet him?_

\- _Yeah ok, I’ll bring him up here when he arrives_, he said getting up. _Wait no you need to come down and come get the cookies!_

\- _Oh yeah. Ok, let’s go._

They went down, Chenle leaving again as quickly as they’d gotten there. He set the cookies on the blanket and lit up the candles, making sure there wasn’t any fire hazard. About ten minutes later he heard the door to the roof open and close and heard his two friends voices.

\- _Jaem what the fuck are we doing on the roof, and why are you making me close my eyes? _Renjun complained, voice sounding a lot more tired than a few hours ago when they’d last talked.

\- _I promise you’re going to like it babe, just trust me_, Jaemin said with a smile, guiding him towards their little spot._ Ok you can open your eyes now._

\- _What- What’s this?_ He asked, surprise clear in his face once he saw everything in front of him. _Lele?_

\- _Hey_, the younger said with a smile. _We’re your cheering up team_, he added, beckoning his best friend to sit down beside him on the blanket.

\- _We heard about your day, so we decided we’d take you stargazing tonight_, Jaemin explained before softly kissing his boyfriend. _We made cookies too._

\- _You did all this for me? _Renjun asked, still a bit stunned.

-_ Of course. We wanted you to feel better._

\- _I love you two so much_, the oldest said, dragging them into a hug and not letting go for a while. _Thank you, thank you so much_, he mumbled.

-_ You’re welcome._

And as they lied down with Renjun in the middle, hands linked and the candles casting a soft light on their faces, they could feel him slowly relax and could see a soft smile on his face. Mission accomplished, Chenle thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something I like. I mostly write about 00'Dream but I love the other members and I want to write them more. I reallt liked the idea of Renjun and Chenle being best friends and looking after each other! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed it as well!! uwu
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


	5. It's October you moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is almost sure Donghyuck's losing his mind: his boyfriend decided to buy every pumpkin in the store and he's not entirely sure what the purpose is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Dimension - Pumpkin

Jaemin was fairly certain that his boyfriend was about to lose his mind at any minute now. They’d been in the same aisle at their local supermarket for a good twenty minutes now, Donghyuck spending all of that choosing which pumpkin got his imagination running the better. Maybe he’d already lost his mind after all.

-_ Can you remind me again why we’re here? _Jaemin asked with a sigh, watching the other look closely at two very similar-looking pumpkins.

\- _Because I need to practice drawing inanimate objects for art class. You’re supposed to help me choose subjects._

\- _Right. Art class and inanimate objects, I get it, I swear I do. But why can’t you draw pens or glasses, or anything else that is available at your house and not heavier than your head?_

\- _Because it’s October you __moron, ever heard of following the seasons? _Donghyuck shot back, giving him side-eyes. Jaemin could tell by the furrow of his eyebrows that he was getting frustrated.

-_ Ok fine_, he gave up, coming closer and looking at the vegetables too, trying to ease his boyfriend’s mind by helping him._ What about this one_, he offered, picking up a smaller one, cute and round. In a way, it reminded him a bit of the boy standing next to him.

\- _It’s cute. Sure pick it up. We probably won’t be able to carve it afterward, but I like it. Do you?_

-_ Yeah I do. It’s you but in pumpkin form_, Jaemin said with a laugh. He put it in the cart, and was met by a pouting Hyuck when he turned back. I_t was a compliment baby_, he added, smiling. He bent down, grabbing his boyfriend’s chin to give him a soft peck. His smile grew when he felt him melt in the kiss, and quickly pecked the tip of his nose before grabbing his hand and moving him along the aisle.

_\- I think we have enough, let’s go home? _

\- _You don’t need anything else?_

-_ No, just the pumpkins_, Donghyuck said with a shrug. He pushed the cart toward the register, and, as he walked away, Jaemin could see how tense his shoulders were. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know what it meant: something was bothering him.

Jaemin quickly changed aisles, grabbing a few of the boy’s favorite snacks and his favorite drink, quickly paying and joining him outside. He was met with a questioning look and an extended hand, which he grabbed with a smile. They walked back to Donghyuck’s house in silence, hands still linked. Jaemin knew that whatever was bothering his boyfriend, he wouldn’t talk about it until he felt ready to, it was useless to try to get it out of him before that.

Hyuck’s room, as usual, was tidy. He dropped the pumpkins near his desk, where his drawing supplies were already laid out, ready to be used. He flopped down on his bed with a sigh, declaring he was taking a ten minutes nap before starting. Jaemin smiled, brushed his hair softly and left the room to go get the snacks ready.

When he came back, carrying a tray full of bowls and with two glasses filled with iced tea, the older boy was already sitting at his desk and drawing the smaller pumpkin. He set the tray down on the windowsill next to him, and dragged a chair to sit besides him.

\- _Do you really think it’s stupid that I chose to draw pumpkins?_ He asked suddenly, worrying his bottom lip, pencil hovering above his paper.

-_ No I don’t sweetheart. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, I didn’t mean to_, Jaemin apologized, a hand coming to stroke his boyfriend’s full cheek. _I think it’s very cute._

\- _You’re not lying just because you feel guilty right?_ Donghyuck said suddenly, head turned to look straight at him, an unsure look in his eyes.

\- _I wouldn’t do that I promise Hyuckie. I think it’s really cool you’re trying so hard to improve, and I do think that the fact that you chose pumpkins because it’s October is cute. _

\- _Okay. I’m glad then_, he said softly._ I want a kiss_, he added, fully turning his body towards Jaemin this time, facing his boyfriend while waiting for his kiss.

The younger boy laughed, airy and bright, full of joy, and got closer, a hand coming to hold his waist, the other resting on his cheek as he brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet, neither of them willing to break it off, but eventually had to so they could get some air. Donghyuck’s cheeks were flushed, a pretty red glow that made him look so much cuter than he already was. Jaemin felt a little bit in love with the universe then, wondering for a second how he’d managed to get a boyfriend that pretty.

\- _I need to go back to drawing_, Hyuck mumbled after one last peck. _This pumpkin is supposed to look like it’s in three dimensions and right now it doesn’t_, he complained, brows furrowed again.

\- _You could ask for Renjun’s help_, Jaemin suggested as he handed him a glass.

\- _Thanks. And no, I’m not asking Renjun for anything, I want to do this on my own._

\- _Okay. Then I’ll let you focus, hm?_

\- _Yes please. I swear we’ll do something together after_, he promised, almost apologetic.

\- _It’s okay sweetheart, I don’t mind_, Jaemin reassured him as he got up and ruffled his boyfriend’s light brown hair.

\- _I love you_, he said with a smile.

\- _Love you too!_

They spent the end of the afternoon sitting together in silence, Donghyuck drawing his pumpkins until he was satisfied, while Jaemin laid on his bed with a book, waiting for his boyfriend to be done so he could drag him in a hug and spent the evening watching a movie snuggled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I'm posting this with more than a few minutes left, but I was very inspired by this idea! I focused more on the chilltober prompt this time, but I really like the end result! I hope you did too uwu
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


	6. Lucky kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno's talisman had always been Donghyuck, even though the witch might not be aware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Talisman - Power nap

Donghyuck wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this situation. His day had started like usual: he’d made breakfast, had spent twenty minutes trying to get Renjun to finally get out of bed, then they’d had to rush through eating to get to class in time. After that, his day had been a blur of lectures and project meetings, with a few hours spent studying at the library.

When he’d gone home he’d been ready to crash on his bed, take a nap and then maybe try to convince his best friend to buy him dinner from one of their favorite take-out places. Yet here he was, with a very soft looking Jeno asleep in his bed. He let out a soft sigh, lips stretched in a smile as he dropped his backpack near his desk.

He tried moving as quietly as he could around the room, not wanting to disturb the boy’s sleep. He quickly changed out of his clothes, trading his skinny jeans and yellow striped shirt for a teeshirt that was way too big - and probably belonged to his sleeping friend judging by the way it fell on his shoulder, letting his collarbone peak, and a pair of sleeping shorts he was almost sure he’d found in the woman section but that were way too comfortable for him to care. Gender was a dumb concept anyway.

The house was quiet as he went down to the kitchen. Renjun must’ve been out. He grabbed a few things to eat, using his magic to heat up some tea, too lazy to do it the human way, then went back up to his room. He walked in on Jeno sitting up, eyes slowly blinking and a pout on his face as he tried to fully wake up.

\- _Hey sleepyhead_, he teased with a soft smile, setting the tray on his desk.

\- _Hey,_ Jeno answered, voice still thick with sleep. _What time is it?_

\- _Almost 8. When did you get here?_ He asked, coming to sit next to him and smiling when he felt Jeno’s head drop on his shoulder.

\- _Around 6 pm I think. I slept longer than planned_, he mumbled, words muffled against Donghyuck’s neck. He could feel Jeno’s hot breath tickling his skin as he spoke, and held back a giggle.

\- _You’re so cute. You can sleep more if you’re tired_.

\- _M’not. It was supposed to be a power nap_, he explained, frowning, and the witch had to stop himself from cooing. _I wanna spend time with you, not sleep. You’re too busy these days, I miss you_, he added.

\- _I miss you too sweetheart_, Donghyuck whispered, kissing Jeno’s temple and carding his fingers through the boy’s light brown hair._ Stay over tonight?_ He offered.

\- _Yes please. I need my Duckie cuddles, _Jeno said, bringing the smaller boy closer to him, now fully snuggling up against him.

Donghyuck didn’t protest, only hugged him back and brought them into a more comfortable position, not breaking the hug once. He’d been telling the truth, he really had missed Jeno the past few weeks. Exams and group projects had taken up most of his time, and he’d even had trouble spending a few hours with Renjun some days, even though they lived together. So seeing his other, non-live-in friends, had been even harder, especially considering they didn’t share any classes this semester.

He’d tried to busy himself in studying so he didn’t have time to think about missing him, but now that Jeno was here with him it made it even more obvious, made the Jeno-shaped hole in his life even clearer. He hugged him a bit harder, lips finding his forehead and dropping a kiss there, barely touching in fear of the other’s reaction.

They didn’t talk for a while, neither of them wanting to break the comfortable silence, until Jeno slipped his hand under Hyuck’s shirt, warm hand coming to rest flat on his stomach, and the witch felt something hard and cold grazing his skin. He brought his own hand to it, trying to guess what it was by only touching. It took him a few seconds until he realized what it was. A bracelet he’d made, with a little clay bead right in the middle, filled with magic, his own magic. He’d made it a few months back when Jeno had been struggling with that stalker, and it was supposed to bring him luck and peace.

\- _You kept it? _He asked, surprised the boy was still wearing it after all these months.

\- _Of course. You gave it to me, and you worked really hard on it_, Jeno said, looking right at him with those big, soft eyes of his. _And it’s not just a bracelet, you said it yourself, it’s a talisman._

-_ You didn’t have to keep wearing it though, you know I wouldn’t mind, right?_

-_ I do yeah. But I really like it, it calms me down. Kind of feels like you’re always there with me_, he admitted, cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink.

Donghyuck felt like he was falling a bit more for him when he heard him and saw how cute he looked. And at that moment, with Jeno almost sitting on his lap and looking up with eyes full of stars and something that looked a lot like tenderness, he’d never wanted to kiss him more. It felt like it should be a bad idea but also felt so right, like this was the moment, like it was supposed to happen exactly then. He bit his lip softly, not tearing his gaze away from the other’s as he slowly whispered :

\- _Would it be okay if I kissed you? _

\- _Yeah. More than okay_, Jeno answered in the same tone, small smile adorning his lips.

Donghyuck leaned in, hand coming to cup the boy’s cheek as his other arm wrapped around his waist. Their lips finally met, their kiss soft and slow, full of all the tenderness and adoration they both held for each other. Jeno was sitting up now, straddling the witch’s lap as he kissed back, both of his hands getting lost in the other’s hair. He whined when they broke apart after a bit, chasing Hyuck’s lips with a pout, a content hum escaping him when he got a second kiss.

\- _I like you_, he whispered a while later, their lips still almost touching, voice low and hushed as if he was telling a secret.

\- _I like you too_, Donghyuck answered, looking at him with a bit of wonder, not fully realizing what had just happened.

He couldn’t believe he’d kissed Jeno, couldn’t believe he was doing it again, the other boy capturing his lips once again, in a kiss deeper than the previous ones. He couldn’t believe it, but he was pretty sure he could get used to the feeling of Jeno against him, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a struggle and I'm a few minutes late, but here's day 6!! It's a follow-up for the one I wrote for day 3, I loved writing it even though I was a bit rushed skdjs
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


	7. All it took was a golden ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck is a mystery Jeno can't seem to understand, no matter how hard he tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 : Enchantment - Cherry Pie

There was a little house, deep in the middle of the forest, far from any village or city, that Jeno liked to visit when he could. The house in itself wasn’t that special: made of stones, small and hard to reach, it wasn’t fancy. No, what made the prince come all the way there, again and again, was the boy occupying the house. Donghyuck was as intriguing as fascinating, and Jeno couldn’t get enough of the boy’s sweet smiles and witty come-backs.

He took every chance he got to visit, spending most of his free time sitting in the boy’s small garden or in his house’s main room. It really wasn’t much, most of the furniture made of wood and offering little to no comfort, the only warmth emitting from the fireplace that stood in the middle of a wall. It was very different from what he knew, having grown up surrounded by the fast of the castle, never lacking anything.

But despite everything, despite how different their lives were, Donghyuck was the person he felt the closest with, the only one he trusted enough to let go and fully be himself. He’d met him around a year ago, during a ride through the forest with a few of his men. They’d been shocked to see smoke coming from the house’s chimney, and a boy in front of the open door, dragging a heavy wooden chest inside. He’d come back a few days later, curious about the newcomer. Two months later they were best friends- or whatever came the closest to it considering their situation.

The chest was still sitting in the main room even months later, always locked yet as good as new. Every time his gaze landed on it, Jeno was left wondering what was inside of it. It was clean, never covered in dust, making it clear that Donghyuck was opening it on a regular basis. He’d asked about it a few times, but he never got an answer.

There were a few topics he knew weren’t worth even mentioning, because Donghyuck always ignored him when he did, and never answered any of his questions about it. The boy’s past was one of those. He knew nothing about it, nothing about his past, his childhood, where he came from or why he came to his kingdom. Nothing. He often wondered, but he knew he’d never get anything from the boy unless he wanted to tell him.

Another thing he often wondered about was the donkey hide spread on the boy’s bed, tucked in the far corner of the room. He’d never seen one before, and even though he’d tried he couldn’t guess why he had it. He’d asked too, during one of their first meetings. Donghyuck had smiled sweetly, telling him that it was none of his business, and who was Jeno to contradict him?

\- _Why do you still come all the way here just for me?_ Donghyuck asked suddenly one day they were hanging out together in his house. Jeno was sitting on a bench, watching him move around the room, cleaning and straightening things out.

\- _Because I like spending time with you_, he said, simple yet absolutely true.

\- _But you’re the prince._

\- _And? What does that have to do with the fact that I enjoy your company?_ Jeno asked, eyes going wide from confusion, a frown slowly making its way on his face.

\- _Nothing. I just don’t get it_, Donghyuck said with a shrug.

\- _There’s a lot of things I don’t get either_, Jeno answered with a similar shrug. _It doesn’t change how I feel around you though. _

\- _I’m pretty sure knowing would. _

-_ What do you mean? _

\- _Knowing would change the way you feel about me_, the boy said, voice quieter than usual, resolutely avoiding his eyes.

-_ It wouldn’t, you should have more faith in me_, he assured.

\- _Maybe I will. But not today. You should head back soon, it’s starting to get dark already_, he added, pointing to the window.

\- _I guess I should,_ Jeno sighed, slowly getting up.

He grabbed his coat, Donghyuck walking him back to his horse with the smallest smile he’d ever seen. Jeno wasn’t sure if they were okay, wondering if he’d overstepped some boundaries. He was about to apologize, mouth already opening, when the younger boy started talking again.

\- _Don’t be so worried Jeno. I know you mean well_, he reassured him, patting his arm. _I just need time. _

-_ I know. Take all the time you need. I’ll wait_, he answered. It was a bit cheesy, but he meant it.

\- _Don’t make promises you can’t keep_, Donghyuck whispered with a frown.

-_ I mean it. I’ll see you soon Donghyuck_, he said, another promise.

He wasn’t sure what was going through his mind at that moment, but Jeno left a quick kiss on the back of his friend’s hand, before mounting his horse and finally leaving, too stunned to look back. As he rode through the trees, going as fast as the animal could he thought back on it. Maybe he’d wanted to do that all along. Maybe this was the actual reason why he always came back to Donghyuck, why he felt so drawn to him.

His plans to go visit his friend in the next few days were thrown out of the window as soon as he got back to the castle. He’d barely changed into fresh clothes when his father had summoned him, asking him to meet him immediately.

When he left the King’s rooms twenty minutes later, he was filled with dread and something he didn’t know he could feel. Rage. Or something akin to it. He was to get married in the next six months. He had a month to find someone, or his father would choose a pretty princess from a neighboring kingdom for him to be wedded to.

He’d thought about getting married before, had always kind of known this would happen at some point. But he’d never given it enough thought to feel ready. He felt too young, he hadn’t lived enough, wasn’t ready to give up on his freedom just yet. And, at the back of his head, loud, too loud to ignore, a voice kept repeating that the only person he wanted was Donghyuck.

He wasn’t thinking when he rushed back to the stables, getting his horse ready as quickly as he could, making him gallop as fast as possible, towards the boy’s house, towards the only place he felt truly safe in.

If Donghyuck was surprised when he saw him barge into the house, he was good at hiding it. Jeno wasn’t so talented. His jaw dropped when he saw him, an undignified squeak escaping him. He’d always seen him wearing simple clothes, a simple white shirt and black slacks most of the time, nothing extraordinary. But here he was, draped in a long silver cape, hundreds of sparkling white moons embroidered on it, and what looked like diamonds lining the collar. Jeno had never seen something as magnificent and luxurious. To say he was confused was an understatement.

\- _Why are you back?_ Donghyuck wondered, pushing him softly into the room as he closed the door behind him. _You should be with your family right now, not me. _

\- _Why are you acting like nothing is wrong?_

\- _Because there isn’t a reason for me to_, he simply said._ Is there?_

-_ Yes, there is!_ Jeno exclaimed, voice getting louder the more frustrated he grew. _Is this another one of those times where you won’t answer any of my questions and leave me wondering for months? _

-_ No_, he answered with a sigh. _You deserve the truth_, he added, going to his chest. He cracked it open, rummaging through it until he pulled out a letter. He put it on the ground before taking off the cape and putting it back into the chest, locking it again. _Here, I wrote this for you_, he said, handing Jeno the letter.

\- _What is it?_

\- _The truth. The answers to all the questions you have, and some you don’t have. You- you don’t have to read it now. Honestly, I would like it better if you didn’t, if I didn’t have to see your face when you get disappointed. _

-_ I want to hear it from you_, Jeno said with a frown.

\- _You’re being unfair Jeno. You have no idea how hard this is for me_, Donghyuck retorted, jaw clenched and brows furrowed. The prince had never seen him get upset, and he felt bad for insisting.

\- _Hyuck I need to hear it. I get that this is hard but I’ve waited for months._

\- _What happened to waiting for me?_ He asked bitterly. _I thought we had all the time in the world._

-_ I don’t have it anymore. My dad gave me a month to find a fiancée before he takes the matter in his own hands and decides for me. _

\- _You came to say goodbye_, Donghyuck said, sounding small, broken.

\- _I came to say that I don’t want anyone but you_, Jeno said without thinking, blushing when he realized what he’d just said. _I came because when he told me he wanted me to get married you were the only one I could think about. _

His plan hadn’t been to confess, but it seemed that the universe wouldn’t let him go through with any of his plans that night. He’d meant to come and talk it out with his friend, to ask for his help, to find a solution. But maybe confessing was a way to do so, as unexpected as it was. There was a myriad of emotions in Donghyuck’s eyes as the boy stared at him, mouth agape but not a sound leaving his lips. He got closer, still silent, and tucked his letter in the pocket of Jeno’s coat. Then, he grabbed his hand, left a small kiss there, as light as a feather, barely touching him, before pulling back.

\- _Go back to your castle, Jeno. Read my letter. I’ll wait for you, come back to me when you’re done, if you still want me. _

His voice was tight, small, as he said that, but Jeno knew he wouldn’t change his mind. He knew he had to go, now. So he did. He listened to him, went back, locked himself in his room, and read.

He read about Donghyuck’s story, about how he was a prince too, born in a neighboring kingdom, learned about his mother’s death, learned about how, on her death bed she’d made Donghyuck’s father promise he wouldn’t marry someone else, unless they were more beautiful than her. About how, when Donghyuck was 18 he’d come back to the castle after being raised by nuns, and how his father, the King, had decided to ask him in marriage. He almost threw up at that, shed a few tears, but kept reading. He sighed in relief when he read about Donghyuck’s requests before agreeing to the marriage: a cape as bright as the sun, one with all the colors of the sky, ever-changing, and the last one the color of the moon. Like his friend, he was sure it wouldn’t be possible, nobody could ever make such capes. Yet Donghyuck’s father had found a way. He realized then that the silver cape he’d seen earlier was one of the three- glittering and bright like the moon.As he kept going he realized what the hide on the boy’s bed was. A donkey, magical and unique, that produced gold. The King’s most prized possession, one he cherished more than anything else in the world. Yet he gave it up when Donghyuck asked for his hide. His last wish, the one he was sure would save him. He’d failed, Jeno thought as he paused for a bit, trying to clear his mind. He kept reading, anxiously going through Hyuck’s escape, knowing full well that he’d made it, yet feeling his fear through the boy’s words.

Once he was done with the many pages, everything finally made sense. He finally knew why Donghyuck was where he was, why he was so secretive. He finally knew the boy like he’d wanted to for so long.

This time, he waited. He didn’t barge into the house like a madman but decided to sit down on the grass instead, waiting for Donghyuck to see him when he’d go out or look out the window. The sun was slowly rising above the trees, birds chirping, nature slowly waking up and starting a new day. He felt serene.

It wasn’t until an hour later that he heard noises coming from the house. He raised his head, his eyes immediately meeting Donghyuck’s. He smiled, small and soft, and got up. He waited again, for a sign that meant he could come closer, that Donghyuck was open to discussion. Instead of beckoning him forward though, the younger boy closed the distance between them in a few strides.

\- _You came back_, he said, a bit breathless, like he couldn’t believe it.

\- _I always knew I would_, Jeno said softly, taking his hand and linking their fingers.

\- _Did you read what I gave you? _

-_ I did. And it doesn’t change anything. I want you, I’ve wanted you since I met you, and I don’t think I’ll ever want someone else_, he said confidently.

\- _Let’s get inside_, Donghyuck said, voice rough, as he led him to the house.

\- _Hyuck- _the prince started, but got interrupted.

\- _I baked you a pie. Eat, then we can talk. Please._

\- _Fine,_ Jeno caved, taking the piece of pie that was handed to him.

Cherry pie. His favorite. He wasn’t really sure how his friend had managed to find cherries, but he didn’t complain, it was good. One of the best pies he’d ever tasted. He didn’t really get why it was so important for him to eat before they talked, but Donghyuck looked serious, watching him eat like he was expecting something to happen.

And something did happen. He was halfway through his slice when he bit down on something hard. When he looked more closely at the pie, he was met with a golden glint: in the middle of the cherries, was hidden a golden ring, simple and graceful. He knew immediately what it was, what it meant.

-_ I didn’t know you loved me_, he said, looking straight at the boy sitting in front of him.

\- _Are you sure of it now? _

\- _Yes,_ he answered getting closer to Donghyuck. He sat down beside him, taking his hand and sliding the ring on his finger.

\- _All it took was a golden ring_, he whispered, before finally sealing their lips in a long-awaited kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was,,, a long, long, long journey... It took me way longer than I thought to write this, and I'm so glad it's over, even though I am kind of proud of myself for this one.  
The story is based on a French fairytale, Donkeyskin, and that's where Hyuck's backstory comes from, this isn't from me ksjdfs The story mostly follows the original one too I think, but I took some liberties. The last bit of dialogue is directly from a song from a movie they made about 30 or 40 years ago, I just translated it, credits go to whoever wrote that song sjkdf 
> 
> In the original stories Donkeyskin asks for dresses, not capes, here's a visual for each : [Sun](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-ooq9_W4wqg0/UZEWqypLqqI/AAAAAAAAAXc/0IrYAsOLS-o/s1600/Expo+Demy+024+bis.jpg), [Moon](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-rmQ7Jv-1nzw/UZEW-Y8ddzI/AAAAAAAAAXs/hdM8Hl9bExU/s1600/Expo+Demy+034+bis.jpg), [Sky](http://les-falbalas-de-mademoiselle-rose.com/wp-content/uploads/blogger/-P_kjgPg5dek/Tq6Ee2lqpDI/AAAAAAAAAqI/BpbRN4SIV_Q/s1600/robe%2Bcouleur%2Bdu%2Btemps.jpg)
> 
> I hope you liked it !!
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


	8. Of college dorm and fried chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of Donghyuck and Mark's new life, they couldn't be more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Home - Chicken

Donghyuck was standing in the middle of his new room, between two small beds, looking around what would be his home for the next year. He couldn’t believe he was finally there. He was officially an independent adult, living on his own. Or as close as he could come to being on his own while sharing a room.

His gaze fell on the door as he heard the noise of the keys in the lock, smile widening as Mark entered the room carrying a bag of fried chicken. Mark was his annoying nerdy roommate, but most importantly he was his best friend, the one who’d been by his side for years.

He smiled at the older boy, letting him set up their dinner on the ground between their beds as he went to grab two glasses and napkins. They didn’t have much yet, they still had to move some of their stuff from their childhood houses to the dorm, and it wasn’t like they had that much space.

They didn’t actually care, too focused on the fact that their dream of many years had finally come true. They’d talked about going to college together and being roommates ever since they were 13, and had never doubted one second that this wouldn’t happen. They’d worked hard to reach their goal.

And they were finally here, in Seoul, two college students in a big city they didn’t know. They were thrilled. Donghyuck couldn’t wait to drag Mark outside and go explore the city, to finally see more than the college campus.

They sat facing each other on the ground, eating their chicken in relative silence for a while, already tired despite it being only 8 pm.

\- _Welcome into adulthood_, Mark suddenly said with a smile, one Hyuck knew very well, reserved only for when he was really happy.

\- _Welcome into the college life, I hope we don’t starve by next week_, he answered, teasing, his smile just as bright.

He was sure they’d meet obstacles at some point during their student life, it was bound to happen. But Donghyuck was sure they’d go through it together no matter what. Mark was his best friend, his home away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter this time, but I hope you liked it anyway! 
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


End file.
